Silencia's Tale
by The Power Cat
Summary: Silencia. Just a small hobbit who had everything she needed. A kind adoptive Family and the best friends in the world- Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took. However when she is swept away on the dangerous quest by the Fellowship she soon reveals a power even Sauron feels. And can she conceal her love for a certain someone? Or will they both perish under the might of power?
1. Silencia's Tale Prologue

Silencia's Tale

One Ring to Rule them All

One Ring to Find Them

One Ring to Bring Them All

And in the Darkness Bind Them

Cassandra muttered the words over and over as she prepared her young daughter for her journey. Wrapping her in many cloaks and cloths she slipped a silver necklace around the young nine year old's neck. The necklace had one small black stone set in a silver ring that glimmered and glittered in the light. 'The Black Star of the Moon' was it's name and it gave the power of hope in complete darkness. A power that Cassandra hoped would be used now. 'CASSANDRA TAKE HER AND GO! GO NOW!' Her hobbit husband Velbi shouted from a distance.

The Fire was lapping up the people and the hobbit holes, setting them alight from the inside. Cassandra picked up her old bow and arrow given to her by the elves and pressed it into her young daughter's hands. 'You know how to use these,' she reassured her and kissed the brown hair on her head. Picking the small child up in her arms she ran. Ran from the Orcs. Ran from The Fire. Ran from the Nazgul that hunted her innocent daughter.

What they wanted with such a young girl was unknown but they were certain to get her. To trap her in their icy snare like grip and escort her, unscathed, to The Eye of Sauron himself. Suddenly a Ringwraith appeared from the darkness, knocking the young one out of her mother's hands and then killed her Mother by a wound to the heart. He tried to grasp the child in his long bony hands but instead was blinded by a ray of light, radiating out of her necklace. This gave her time to load her bow and arrow, and to jump off the Nazgul's horse before running into the wilderness.

The small Hobbit girl crashed through the bushes, her long brown curly hair flying behind her until she bumped into something or someone. Someone far taller than her. She looked up, a long way up, to see a man with long blonde hair flowing around him. Apart from this was far from a man. He was an elf. His pale milky skin blinded the girl and he knelt down gently. 'Well if it isn't a hobbit, what's your name child?' he asked gently, putting down his bow and arrow. 'Silencia, I don't know the rest of my name, the Nazgul they destroyed my village and all it's inhabitants!' she cried hugging the stranger elf. 'The Nazgul,' he whispered and picked her up quickly. 'We must leave this place! We'll head to Hobbiton, someone there will surely adopt you,' he said in a much louder voice.

They travelled to a White Horse and he swung Silencia on top, then gave her some food and her bow and arrows. Patting the horse it began to gallop and started to sway her to and fro. 'Wait who are you?' she shouted as the horse swept her away. 'LEGOLAS!' he shouted back and then ran off, presumably to join the rest of his kind.

Meanwhile in the fiery stations of Mordor The Voice of Sauron was overcome with rage. 'You fools! SHE WILL RUIN EVERYTHING!' he growled in his famous booming voice. The Ringwraiths jumped in their saddles and the Witch King of Angmar flinched ever so slightly. 'We will let her grow up, then when the time comes destroy her,' he growled quietly.

One Girl in Plain Sight.

One Girl to Triumph.

One Girl with the Gift from the Gods.

That will in the Darkness Find Them.

Silence.

Silencium.

Silencia.


	2. A Party to Remember

Chapter One ~ A Party to Remember

My adventure starts in the small village or town of Hobbiton, in the country setting of The Shire. Of course to live in Hobbiton one must be a Hobbit, which is of course what I am. Some describe me as quite a small Hobbit, for I am smaller than Peregrin Took or 'Pippin' as he is known to me, however I have often put up a fair argument that we are BOTH OF THE SAME SIZE and that I am not SMALL I am FUN-SIZED! However no one really chooses to take me seriously apart from my best friends Merry and Pippin, for no strength is greater than friendship. And this also tells me that I really need to get a hold of myself and start writing this tale properly! So without further a due, I will begin (properly this time).

Most would describe me as small, funny, cheeky, adventurous and I often run into trouble. I'm really just like any other Hobbit, with long curly dark brown hair which I tie into a bun, dark brown eyes and pale skin along with small hairy brown feet. However my build is regarded as rather slender, for I seem to not put on alot of weight which is strange for I eat like a horse would. Anyway it all began that day on Bilbo Baggin's birthday party. That was the day when I really walked straight into danger. The day I labelled, the Day of the Ringwraiths.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes, itching to rid them of the gritty 'sleep' that had produced inside them as I had slept. Getting up I yawned as usual and stood up pulled the bedclothes off and got up to brush my hair into it's usual bun. Undressing out of my white nightclothes I put on some brown breeches that (had been cut at the knee) on which had white braces attached which I pulled over my shoulders. Then I found my usual white shirt and buttoned it up, apart from the very top button and then finally put on a green waistcoat with two gold coloured buttons. Brushing my short side fringe- when you find yourself tangled into a bramble bush, your hair is not a very big concern- I then splashed water on my face and opened the circular door to my bedroom and stepped out into the wide and airy cylinder tunnel.

'FRODO! Are you up yet?' I shouting, banging hard on his door from which I could hear many strange noises, that vaguely sounded like someone bouncing onto the floor. 'Yes Silencia I'm awake!' I could hear my adopted brother calling from his room and a smile crept onto my face. You see my name is Silencia Baggins, and when my parents died when I was merely nine and I was taken in by Bilbo Baggins, who was a great friend to them. I have no idea where I come from, only my parents had lived in Hobbiton. My age is not important but you may want to know that I am only one year younger than my adoptive brother Frodo. Now another typical issue is my name. Silencia. Many of you may think this an unusual name for a Hobbit, but I love the unique sound. However most call me Lily or Silly or even better 'Silly Lily'.

And another thing I dress as a Male would. Weird I know but with all my adventures and climbing up trees and the bramble bush incident that I described earlier, if I had worn dresses then a lot of tight situations that I had wriggled out of in the past just wouldn't be possible. Making myself a bacon sandwich with a small amount of tomato and mushroom I waved a 'Good Morning' to my 'Uncle' Bilbo and stepped out into the cool air of the morning, munching on my sandwich. As I walked down the gravel path with my slightly hairy feet I came across a suspicious looking pile of boxes and barrels. Simply raising an eyebrow at them I merely walked away and continued my business. Soon I had finished my sandwich and was left with nothing to do but sit and wonder what would happen next in this peaceful village.

Unfortunately I chose to sit on the pile of boxes that had been positioned just outside of Bag End, and when I did a mass clatter of dirt, hair and hobbits entered by vision and I was knocked over on the ground by two strangers. Well what I thought were two strangers anyway. There was a flurry of hairpins and hair ties and soon my hair had fallen out of it's tight bun and had fallen down to it's rare place by my waist. 'Your hair looks nice like that Lily,' a familiar voice said and another added, 'Yeah you should keep it down more often!' Wiping the dirt out of my eyes I replied in a rather angry voice, 'Well if people weren't knocking me down every split second then perhaps I would!' and then opened my dakr eyes only to find Merry and Pippin staring right at me.

'MERRY! PIPPIN!' I shouting grabbing and pulling them down onto the dirt track with me. Shaking my hair of the dirt I scrambled around on the floor, looking for my remaining hair pins and tried to redo my bun without the aid of a mirror. 'Peregrin Took I swear I will kill you,' I grumbled as he snatched down at my hairpins. 'Aww you love us really, Silly Lily!' they both said pulling me up into a group hug. 'Of course I do you bunch of sillies!' I replied hugging them as tight as I dared. The Trio had been reunited, for all inhabitants of Hobbiton you had better watch out! 'Well then any plans for today?' Pippin asked, his scottish brogue making me melt inside. 'Hmmm, I had hoped to go exploring in the woods, so I could practise with my bow and arrow...' I said, my voice starting to trail off.

'Alright then Silly Lily, lets get a move on!' Pippin cried in a joyous voice and ruffled my long hair slightly. Going back inside I took my old elf-made bow and quiver of arrows from my room and redid my hair in it's signature bun. Stepping outside I ignored Bilbo shouting my name as yet another Hobbit knocked on the door and ran up to Merry and Pippin. 'All set?' Merry asked and I nodded, ushering to my bow. We ran like gazelles, leaping over the wooden fences and into the safeness of the nearby Woods where me and Frodo would often run and play with wooden swords, or sit quietly reading. These Woods brought back memories. Good happy memories. The kind that you wanted to keep in a sealed bottle and cherish them, forever looking back on the good times you had.

We came across our 'Special Place', which was a soft flowing crystal blue stream surrounded by flowers and trees of all kinds. This secluded sanctuary of woodland was a safe haven for me and my two friends, and we would come here at every oppurtunity we had. I selected an arrow rather quickly and loaded my bow, focused on a temporary target board and fired. The arrow whirled through the air, hitting the board square on in the middle. Yes it was now safe to say, I Silencia Baggins was a crackshot at archery. Yet someone had shown me the ways of the art, not in reality but in a dream. A man with long blonde hair who had helped me in the past, yet when I came to think of it I couldn't even remember his name.

'Hey Pippin, put the apple on your head!' I called at him daringly and he seemed to look puzzled for a minute. Placing the apple on his golden gingery locks he turned to face me and smiled, unbeknown that I could be putting his life in danger. As quick as a firework shooting into the sky I had loaded my bow before he even had time to flinch. Letting go of the arrow was the hardest thing I had ever done so far and it pained me to think what happened if I were to miss. It seemed to spin in slow motion for me, but eventually the arrow sliced through the apple, pulling it off Pippin's head and falling a few metres behind him. Merry just stood in shock and then there was a quiet clapping from the two of them. 'Well Lily, you seem to be handy with a bow!' Merry said giving me a high-five. We're so mature, aren't we? 'You know what Lily?' Merry asked and I frowned, 'What?' I asked him wanting to know what he was hiding. 'You're even smaller than Pippin,' he simply muttered, earning a soft slap on the head from me.

After a few more hours of simply mucking around and me shooting arrows we pulled all of the long pointed tips out of their targets and I carefully arranged them in my quiver. 'You know the plan,' Pippin whispered in my ear, obviously getting excited. I nodded eagerly hugging him tightly then Merry before departing on the pathway that led back to Bag End. Twilight was growing and soon the party would begin. Silently creeping back into Bag End as any Hobbit would- my skill at creeping silently was one of the most enhanced- I did not expect to be ambushed by Bilbo. 'Silencia, where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere? Have you no right mind to tell us where you have been all day?' he asked bombarding me with questions. And then the penny dropped as he caught sight of my bow and quiver. 'Oh Silencia, what have I told you about that bow? If anyone where to come amongst you using it-' he began to say in a worried tone but was quickly cut off by me.

'Bilbo don't worry I was just practising in the normal spot. You know the safe private area?' I reassured him gripping his shoulder. He smiled and pulled me into yet another hug. 'My dear Silencia,' he whispered and then pushed me slightly towards my bedroom door. 'You had best get ready,' he shouted as he walked down the tunnel. 'Do I have to wear a dress?' I moaned, groaning at the stupid white blouse, red skirt and red corset laid out on the bed. 'YES!' he shouted back in a 'trying to act stern' voice but really I could tell he was laughing inside. Slamming my red door shut unbuttoned my waistcoat and laid it softly in a draw then unbuttoned my shirt and did the same. Retying my annoying corset- my fingers are quite nimble and quick- I then pulled on the white blouse and did up the ties on the end of the sleeves, slipped off my comfortable trousers and pulled on the soft red silken skirt and them popped the corset style top over my blouse and tryed to fasten the ribbons.

However these ribbons were far different from the ones on my corset, they were far too soft and slippery. I only had one option. 'FRODO!' I shouted, shaking the whole of Bag End. Well it certainly felt like that anyway. There was a loud banging and a figure burst through my door. 'Oh no Lily, you can't fasten it...again!' he cried and I merely tutted back, 'You know I only wear this monstrosity once a year if I can help it,' and he just stood there tying the ribbons. 'There,' he began patting my back, 'all done,' he finished and just shook his head at me. 'Right you can go now!' I cried pushing him jokily out of my room and focusing on what to do with my god damned hair. Thinking hard I began to plait thick strands of my hair, twisting it this way and that, every no and then securing it with my ivory hair pins for special occasions. I continued to do this until it was woven into an intricate circle of plaits and braids, each secured with there own hair pin. I smiled, satisfied at my hard work and looked at the black pendant that permanently hung from my neck. This was the only remnant of my past, apart from my old bow and arrow and long green hooded cloak.

Sighing I stepped outside of my bedroom and hugged Bilbo, who seemed pleased that I had at least made an effort. 'Happy Birthday!' I whispered and he hugged me tighter, until I felt my lungs needing air. I let go and wished Frodo a Happy Birthday, for his and Bilbo's fell on the same day. Stepping outside into the cool night air was just like being free in the wild. Free as a bird. Free to sing. Running rapidly I managed to reach the marquee field which was quickly filling up with guests. Pippin and Merry were standing somewhere near the middle as if they were waiting for me, which they were. 'Sorry, stupid hair, wouldn't plait,' were the only words I managed to say before putting my hands on my short knees for support. 'Come on, they'll all be here soon!' Pippin shouted pulling me up and patting my head as he did. I guess I could be called short, for I'm smaller than Pippin and well he's around three foot four.

Sneaking over to the marquee containing Gandalf's fantastical fireworks we snuck under the thick canvas material only to be faced with a huge cart containing many small and large fireworks. This truly would be a party to remember!


End file.
